


late night spooks

by rainyguks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahh i love them sm, because i love them too much to add any angst, cos i love them too, johnmark are bros, mark's scared of a spider, side nomin that you'll miss if you blink, so donghyuck rescues him, this is so old and its highkey cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyguks/pseuds/rainyguks
Summary: Mark's scared of a spider. Cue best boyfriend Donghyuck coming to the rescue.





	late night spooks

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi this is my first ao3 fanfiction and first fanfiction i’ve written in a long time, so i'm really sorry if it just sucks?? but markhyuck are my babies and i just can't not write anything so i apologize again if this isn't up to your standards
> 
> also unbeta'd sorry for mistakes!
> 
> edit: i rewrote it a bit hopefully it's much better now! also tysm for 100 kudos!!
> 
> edit #2: okay this was written a while ago and it's sorta really bad so i don't recommend reading it lol, it's pretty fuckin cringy

It’s two in the morning when Donghyuck receives a call.

He slowly opens his eyes when he hears the familiar Michael Jackson ringtone play from his phone on the nightstand. He rubs his eyes and turns on his side to get a good look at the caller ID. _Who the hell...?_

The bright display flashes in his face, causing the boy to hiss a little. _Markipoo!!_ the screen says. Donghyuck only groans. Leave it up to his stupid idiot of a boyfriend to call at this hour. Groggily, Donghyuck sits up to pick up the device, tapping the green button to receive the call before pressing the piece of technology against his ear. “Hello?”

“Hyuck!” his boyfriend’s distressed voice blasts from the tiny speaker. Donghyuck winces at the loud noise and pulls the phone away from his ear, choosing instead to listen to the other's shouts from a distance.

Mark sounds frightened, he notes. He furrows his brows and replies, “Mark? What’s wrong?”

“Hyuckie, you need to help!” Mark exclaims from the other side of the line, and it falls silent for a mere moment before another shrill scream sounds from the phone. “It’s gonna fucking kill me!”

Serious concern for his boyfriend starts to blossom in Donghyuck, for the other truly sounds like he's in a life-and-death situation. He sits up from the bed, fully awake, cellphone pressed into his ear. “Mark Lee!” Donghyuck whisper-yells into the receiver, ready to jump out the window and run to the other's house to defend against whatever is disturbing the older's sleep. “Listen to me! What’s happening? Who’s going to kill you?”

Mark doesn't reply for a moment, and Donghyuck envisions the older trembling with fear, which would normally be hilarious to him in any normal situation. Having your boyfriend call you at ass o'clock while screaming bloody murder was a bit of a stretch even for their usual hectic lives. 

“A suh-spider! Jesus Christ, it’s huge!” 

It takes Donghyuck a moment to process this. “A spider?” He lets out a huge breath of relief as he realizes the current “threat” Mark’s facing. “Shit, hyung," he breathes. "Don't scare me like that. I genuinely thought you were being attacked.”

“I am!” Mark retorts. He only gets a snort in response. "Yeah, but by a _spider_." Mark shrieks again, and the younger smiles into space because the action is so purely _Mark_ that Donghyuck finds it terribly endearing. “Eek! It’s going to eat me! Help, Hyuck! Come, pleeease?”

Donghyuck sighs in resignation. “The spider's not going to eat you, hyung. If anything, it’s more scared of you than you are of it. I’ll be there, give me two minutes to put on some goddamn clothes.”

He almost hangs up but the older speaks. “Wait, don’t leave me, I’m scared!”

“Geez, calm your ass. It's only a small bug. And fine, I won't hang up.”

“It’s not just an ordinary bug, Hyuck. It’s a spider. A huge one.”

Donghyuck figures the older is just exaggerating and just hums in response.

 

He arrives at Mark’s Doorstep, still in the call, having to mumble sweet reassurances to soothe the older the whole way. “Hyung, I’m at your front door. Let me in.”

Mark’s muffled voice comes from the other side. He had resorted to hiding behind a pillow, it seems. “Nope, I'm not going anywhere near it. Go in yourself; you know where the spare keys are.”

Donghyuck sighs again. Indeed, he does know where said keys are. Mark had shown him once just in case of an emergency and Donghyuck or his family needed a way in the house. “I’m going to hang up now, see you in a second,” the other boy hums in affirmation and Donghyuck ends the call. The house is dark and he tries not to make too much noise while walk up to Mark’s room. While Donghyuck knows the other's parents aren't at home (Mark’s father is abroad for a business trip and his mother went to visit his grandparents), his brother Johnny is. He wonders how soundproof his boyfriend’s room must be for his family members to sleep through the desperate screams.

He approaches the door before opening it and takes a step in. Mark's huddled in a corner, pillow pulled close. He looks up, and his half-lidded eyes suggest that he's on the verge of falling asleep. Mark seems to vaguely register his boyfriend coming through the open door but doesn't make any further movement, so Donghyuck opens his mouth to call out, “Mark Lee, what the h-”

“Donghyuck!” Mark suddenly screeches, pupils blown wide, frantically gesturing at the space beside the younger. “Watch out!”

Donghyuck frowns a bit, figuring the other is up to his hyperbolic antics again, so he doesn't feel particularly panicked when he turns to look at the "threat", _the largest fucking spider he has ever fucking seen_.

“Oh, Jesus _fuck_!” Donghyuck's eyes widen before he immediately slams the door (softly, not to wake the other sleeping people in the house) and jumps backwards impressively, landing next to the older. “What the hell is that?”

Mark only turns his head to glare at the younger, expression screaming _I told you so, dumbass_.

Donghyuck huffs in annoyance. “I thought you were just exaggerating. You're scared of anything, so who knew you were actually being serious this one time?”

Mark shrugs. “Dunno. I woke up in the middle of the night and spotted a black object on the wall, so I turned on the light and…” He shivers at the flashback. “It was there.”

“Aw, you poor baby. You must’ve been so frightened without your knight in shining armor being here to rescue you.” Donghyuck ruffles Mark's hair, and the older swats his hand away, but donghyuck still snorts when he sees the rising blush in his cheeks. 

Eventually, Mark glances up and seems to study his boyfriend's face. Donghyuck’s face is coated with a sheen of sweat, a result of hurrying over to Mark’s house on immediate request. The younger is also wearing hastily thrown on clothes since he was given such a short time to arrive. “You're so cute," he older mutters before breaking into a grin, placing a quick kiss on the other’s lips. It's short as it is chaste, but that doesn't stop Donghyuck's heart from doing a full 360 in his ribcage. "I'm glad you're mine."

“Me too, but,” Donghyuck pouts, dissatisfied that the kiss was so short. “A quick kiss? That’s all I get after six months of dating? I surely deserve better.” He feigns offense.

Mark leans into his boyfriend and laughs. It's low and sweet, and Donghyuck emits a content sigh despite his previous complaints. “It’s not tiny, you idiot.” And with that, he slowly starts kissing Donghyuck, starting from the younger's lips and slowly moving down to his clavicle. Donghyuck can't help but moan softly at the contact. Mark smirks up at him. “Better now?”

“I feel used,” Donghyuck grunts, but the fond smile that graces his lips give away his true feelings. Donghyuck leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Mark’s lips. Mark deepens it and adjusts his position, wraps his arms around his lover. The two break apart after a while, slightly breathless, and they lean tired yet comfortable against each other. 

Eventually Mark breaks the silence. “Hyuck?” He ventures. "Mm?" “The spider's still there." He looks over to Donghyuck, whose head is resting on the older's chest, eyes closed. "Mm," he just hums in response. "What are we going to do about it? It hasn't moved, and I know for a fact that I'm not going anywhere near that monstrosity, my bed included."

“Me neither,” Donghyuck confirms. “I guess we sleep here, then. Not like I have energy left for complaints.”

“Same.”

“Good.” He yawns loudly as he drapes an arm over Mark's front. “I’m about to pass out anyways.”

 

 

Jeno and Jaemin find the couple in the morning. Donghyuck’s parents discover their son’s absence when he fails to show up at the breakfast table, an opportunity he had never passed up before. They check his room to find out he is gone, and in a fit of panic, phone the other parents of their group of friends. Nobody knows where he has gone, so Jeno and Jaemin volunteer to look for the Lee family’s missing son. 

They have an idea of where he is, and their suspicions are confirmed when they arrive at Mark’s doorstep. Johnny of course answers, and the two don't even get to say anything before the oldest jerks a thumb towards the staircase and rolls his eyes, stepping aside to let the bewildered boys in. Mark’s room is unlocked and the door slightly ajar, so they take that as courtesy to enter-- and find two males (one of them the missing boy) sleeping leaning against each other, the previous night's threat long gone. The sound of the Jeno and Jaemin entering causes Mark to stir in his sleep, shifting unconsciously for a few moments, but he doesn't wake up. They’re huddled in the corner and not on the bed, to the intruding pair’s confusion, snoring gently. Donghyuck’s right hand and Mark’s left are intertwined loosely, at which the two smile softly. 

Jaemin chuckles quietly. “What happened here?”

“Couple bonding, I suppose. But as to why they’re sleeping sitting on the floor instead of on the bed, I've no idea.” Jeno shrugs.

“Should we wake them up?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno shakes his head.

“Nah, they probably had an eventful night, if you know what I mean.” Jeno flashes his signature eyesmile and winks at the younger, who erupts into a fit of giggles.

“You’re right. Let’s leave them be.” Jeno nods and the two boys step out of the room, making sure to close the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something i wrote to satisfy my mh desires  
> self indulgence is key  
> i kinda hate it tbh tho haha
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or comments if you like the fic!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lurkingjisung) if you want to scream about markhyuck and nomin with me x)


End file.
